Running
by biscuitmeow
Summary: There won't be a reason for her to leave. He's the reason for her to stay.


_If I lose myself, I'll lose it all._

 **Running**

He sighed, shifting on his bed. His eyes, squeezed shut as he held onto a dagger. Another flash of memory struck him as fast as he could imagine. Eventually, the same face showed. The same face of the person who've corrupted his mind since the day he'd had the confidence to outsmart her in someway they've never imagined.

After the long time they've been on each other's throats, he'd have the courage to ever show his face to her and knock off the very thing that hid her appearance from his gaze. Their eyes once locked yet again and another second of ignorance had passed and they were still struck by the question that have been in their heads. ' _What now?_ '

And then she engaged, kicking on his chest as she vaulted to keep their distance. He'd noticed that she hadn't had her usual company. He almost missed the bird as he ducked the singular arrow that pierced the air towards him. He tumbled and dove into the shadows, leaving her grasping a bolt to reload and another for close combat. It took a moment of silence as her senses tracked his very move. She counted the bolts in her hand. Two. The scout loaded her repeater crossbow with one bolt, the other one between her fingers. He's close, trying to find where he could strike. She swiped through the air only to see him dodging the bolt she fired and he exchanged a volley of blades she dodged. She leaped, slicing his neck between her thighs. Talon grasped her thighs making him force them to the ground, rolling her off of him. They tumbled as he pulled out a dagger and stabbed on the grass where his target had been only to see her rolling on her side. She crushed his gut with her knee, forcing him on his side. He'd noticed that the girl didn't have her weapon. She had to compromise and spotted her advantage as he'd tried to recover. Quick as a hawk she swooped for his right arm, pointing the blade wickedly at his throat. He gritted his teeth. The Blade's Shadow wouldn't allow this unlikely defeat. Also, to a woman. She panted, trying to catch her breath as she pinned his other hand to the ground. _Killing him would be easy. Killing him would be easy._

"Twenty-five Noxian filth. Dead. At one encampment, half an hour."

She said breathlessly, making him chuckle. They were both panting and it came in thought. Twenty-five Noxians in full armor were found dead before their commanding officer arrived. And it was a fact that he was one of them. A repeater crossbow, a Demacian eagle and her pride and stubbornness. Enough to kill fools and succeed in her tasks. With one pull of a trigger, she walks through. Just like an assassin yet less stealthy. She needed vengeance for all the Noxian activities that led her life to suffering. And possibly more lives she dared to protect. He knew about her as she did about him and it led her up to this moment, the chances of getting at each other's throats. To lessen the threat to each other's nations.

"And it took you years to track and kill me." He tsked, tilting his head to annoy the determined scout. "I thought you were better than that."

"You damn well know-"

"I know you well, scout." He grimaced in pain as he felt the edge of his own blade on his throat. "This must be what it feels when I do this to you." He snickered, recalling the moment he had caught her at her most vulnerable.

"The last thing you needed to know."

She hissed, her iron grip absentmindedly started to slowly loosen on his hands. Hesitation dripping from her actions. Her expressionless face had faded into a troubled one as she looked at him. He looked as if he gave up, attempting the shake her hands off him. The assassin stretched his neck to avoid his own cold blade.

What had she done? Was this what it felt like when he released her from her cage? When he'd refused to slit her throat and gut her alive?

She gritted her teeth, forcing his blade to cut through the air above his neck. She had panicked at every opportunity to bring justice to him. Take the light from his eyes and with it, the life that wasn't hers to take. She had done that to his kind before. Some where even more lethal to Demacian territory than he was. He gasped, releasing the breath he held. He could feel her trembling form as she recovered. This was wrong. It wasn't what she had in mind. She was human after all. Just like him and it wasn't her first.

"What the hell was that, scout."

The scout was propped on her hands, sitting on his stomach,looking at where they had lain. A small patch of grass under the canopies of the forest. Under the moonlight, she'd shown her face to him in a different perspective. The once prideful and merciless ranger he'd seen as a threat was more human than he'd imagined. The side of her golden helmet hugged her cheeks, shadowing the pale color of her cheeks. Her golden eyes possessed a sad tone as her lips.

She heard him mumble something under his breath as he shut his eyes.

"Why wouldn't this be over?" The assassin said in his deep tone.

"What is?" She asked in an emotionless voice.

"This cycle we're in." Her eyes were on him now as she felt pity. He deserved a life better than this.

She sighed in exasperation. It was the truth. The both needed vengeance against each other. Her, being the murderer and the man he had been searching for years. The murderer of his father figure, the man he had looked up to, the man who'd educated him and trained was gone by her hands. Her vengeful hands. Apparently, he'd done something unforgiving. He killed a whole Demacian household. The household of the woman whom Caleb had sacrificed himself for. His own life, wasted for the sake of hers. But it was all for nothing. Taken, slaughtered. His life was wasted if that woman hadn't lived and she was the same woman who've taken Quinn under her wing after her brother's death. She had helped Quinn to be the scout she had always dreamed of. Yet it all changed by that turn of events.

"Have you grown tired?" She asked, meeting his eyes as he opened them.

"You would say."

Her face was closer to his, making his heart beat rapidly as she was dangerously close.

"Tell me something."

"Would you run away from this like any other crime you've done?"

"What do you mean, this?"

His eyes focused solely on hers as he steadied the beat of his heart and had found his courage and said,

"This."

He caught her lips in his own, finding the answers to the questions that buzzed in his mind. Whenever she's near, he would lose his mind in rage or another strange emotion. Respect? He always did. Remorse? It could be but, had he fallen fir this woman? As wounded as the assassin he was. As imperfect and as human. As deadly and as beautiful.

And as greedy as he was in between their heated kisses.

He needed this. But to her, she thought she needed it more and it frightened her.

It was horrible. It was wrong as he felt it was right. Her hands cupped his cheeks, his arms were wrapped around her. She was lying on top of him, like a woman to her lover. Until the thought had reached her she pulled from the kiss, rolling from his grasp as she'd decided. He knew that she wanted this. He felt it. He knows it. But something had struck him that day.

She'll run from it.

The memory, it was the very thing that kept him up and think. He'll chase her 'til she realizes that she doesn't have to run anymore. That he was there for what spark they've had, bursted into a flame of passion.

The assassin got up from his bed, resting his elbows on his knees as he ran his hands through his dark hair. He will find her. The woman who have haunted his mind, the one who have scarred him, almost took the life from him. And he'd realized,

This woman will be the death of him.

...

 _He watched her walk away. Her, the Wings of Demacia. Of all people who'd cross their paths with him, it was her._

 _She picked up her crossbow and left, trying to find a missing piece of herself._

 _Was it worth it?_

 ** _A/N: What's that? Another story?! Will it be smutty? Patience, patience. How about the second chapter of Heart-Shaped Glasses? You mean, the first one. WHAAAT? Yes, my dear readers. I only published the Prologue. And do wish that someone prompts me in writing another pairing's story. Lol. Point out my mistakes. English is my second language, I repeat. Next will be a smutty fic. WHAAAT? Another story?!_** **_This story will have a two-part Prologue._**


End file.
